kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Delightful Children From Down the Lane
"Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door. Have you arrived to abscond with our birthday cake like you do every year? ''" -- The Delightful Children from Down the Lane The '''Delightful Children From Down The Lane', or the DCFDTL are the conceited "perfectly behaved" children bent on the destruction of the Kids Next Door Organization and the supremacy of adults over children. The DCFDTL are, for all intents and purposes, one single being; they always speak in perfect synchronization and stand together in group formation at all times. Their known names are: Bruce (short, blond boy), Lenny (helmet boy), David (tall, brunette boy), Ashley (tall, blonde girl) and Ogie (brunette girl). Although the Delightful Children are in service of Father, they are seen acting independently from him just as often as not. The Delightful Children rarely partake in direct physical combat, usually sending other villains to do their work and controlling large combat machines. They make more appearances in the series than any other villain, and more than any character other than the five members of Sector V. They are also obsessed with behaving properly and wish to become adults as soon as possible. Background It is revealed in Operation: Z.E.R.O. that the Delightful Children are the operatives of the legendary "lost sector" of the KND, Sector Z. They were captured by Father and placed in his prototype Delightfulization Chamber, which had much stronger effects than intended, Eleventy Billion-fold in fact, and completely destroyed the children's individual identities, creating the hive mind that is the DCFDTL and destroying the unstable machine. The Delightful Children celebrate "their" birthday five times a year, as they are technically five people. Each time, they prepare a delicious cake which they intend to eat without sharing with any other kids and force their "guests" to watch as they do so. Sector V personally attempts to stop them from eating their cake at all costs whenever they celebrate their birthday, which occurs six times throughout the series and composes a recurring storyline, throughout which this simplistic scenario is repeated with several variations and exaggerated to absurd lengths. In each of these episodes, the cake is stolen, destroyed or in some way rendered inedible for the Delightful Children, save for Operation: S.I.X., where Numbuh 2 is tricked into personally delivering their cake to them. This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. Biography Their first appearance was in Operation: C.A.K.E.D., the very first episode of the series after No P in the Ool and the first installment in the aforementioned "C.A.K.E.D." series. Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., also the latter's first appearance, in which he gives them use of the "Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" and the Age-Changing Cigar from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V.. Using these items, the Delightful Children successfully destroy Sector V's treehouse and turn Numbuh 1 into an adult, but they are later defeated along with Father at the end of the season finale. In Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. ''it was revealed they keep their toenails in a jar which Numbuh 86 finds disgusting. Later on, they lose their grip on the jar. When the jar spills, the majority of the toenails land in Numbuh 86's hair, making her scream and run around in circles. When Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 saw her covered in toenails, they were grossed out. The Delightful Children, unconcerned about Numbuh 86, tell them, "Don't just stand there! Help us pick up our toenail collection!" In ''Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., Lenny, the child with the helmet, is apparently revealed to be an undercover KND operative and leaves the DCFDTL to assist the team during their attack on the coffee rig, during which time he functions independently and acts like a normal kid. However, this is revealed to be a ruse, and Lenny returns to the Delightful Children towards the end of the episode. Even after this is revealed, Lenny alone is responsible for the error that causes the Delightful Children's defeat, for which the other four call him an idiot, which could mean he might be still against their plans. In Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., it was revealed that the Delightful Children were responsible for making Numbuh 1 bald, which was done in such a way that his hair would never grow back. This occurred shortly before he joined the KND, and is never shown and only briefly mentioned, leaving the circumstances of the incident up to the imagination of the viewer. At that same episode, they kidnap Leaky Leona and attempt to destroy the Fountain of Youth in order to prevent anyone from remaining a kid forever, but they failed. One of the worst things that the Delightful Children has done was in Operation: B.U.T.T. when they were going to put a picture of Numbuh 1's butt in the school yearbook to attempt to make him quit his team, with thousands of Robot Crabs taking a picture of his butt. The plan was foiled by the rest of Sector V, and are left embarrased and run away from the Robot Crabs. In Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., they make a deal with Chad to let the students of his middle school enslave the students of Gallagher Elementary in exchange for being "promoted" to middle school level, thereby becoming "that much closer to glorious adulthood." In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.F.I.V.E., Father creates a moon-sized ice cream cake for his children and attempts to destroy all other ice cream in the universe, planning to have all the children in the world watch as they eat the last ice cream in existence. Father's plan failed, and the delightfuls are covered by the cake itself upon crash landed. In Operation: I.T., the Delightful Children betray their "father" in order to stop his plan to spread broccoli throughout the world to force feed to children, which even they are against, because they are still children, and even they hate broccoli, so they help Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 to stop Father. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., after the revelation of Sector Z, the Delightful Children are re-commissioned by the re-commissioning Module, restoring them to their former selves as KND operatives; Numbuhs 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5. However, the effects of delightfulization were so powerful that any reversion is temporary, and the re-commissioning module's effects wear off during the final battle on the moon base. Sector Z's final words to Numbuh 1 as the delightfulization takes hold again are "Tell... the Kids Next Door... that we miss them!" Now, back to their delightfulized selves forever, they pummel Numbuh 1 mercilessly. But Nigel defeats them, and sending them to space in a escape pod. Ultimate Fate The last we see of the Delightful Children is in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., where they are in a Titanic-like ship, being carried by trucks, as today is their birthday. Sector V attempts to chase them, but the delightfuls escape. Then, both Sector V and the DCFDTL clash again in Sector V's Treehouse, alongside Father, for filming a movie of the delightfuls eating the cake, much to Sector V's dismay. To their horror, however, Numbuh 74.239 appears instead of the cake. Later on, the children talk to Father about the scavenger hunt in their mansion, and decide to participate to retrieve their cake. They actually get ahead of themselves, as they presume to cheat the competition. When Numbuh 1 returns to the amusement park with Father's pipe, the children furiously begin to battle him for it, and end up on a log-river ride. They get him into a hold by using Numbuh 1's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and are about to end him once and for all, when Nigel grabs onto a sign, while the delightful children are hit by it. Their last words are, "No" and this is their last line in the show, before screaming as they fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a giant toilet below. It is unknown what happened to them after they fell, but with their father breaking in and realizing that Nigel had gone. It is a relitively common belief in some that DCFDTL all died during the fall or after the fall, but this is highly unlikely as they have gone through much worse in the past. And actually, when Numbuh 5 stated that 'one last battle with the Delightful Children' while being interviewed, she was really referring to the last time Numbuh 1 fought them before joining the Galactic KND, meaning that the KND have surely fought them since. Appearances All five children have icy, light blue eyes. They wear school uniforms; the three boys are wearing blue uniforms with gray badges, & wear red ties, blue pants, and brown shoes. While the two girls wear white sailor-like girl dresses with sky blue sailor scarfs and same shade of blue stripes on there dresses, (it's sailor looking, cause in Japan, school uniforms are usually sailor styled, Japanese school uniform,) or here's another fact about it, sailor suit, but these are kinda American type uniforms, so the stripes aren't on it. the girls wear pink socks, and white Mary Jane shoes. (Mary Jane). *Bruce has blond hair similar to Numbuh 4. *Lenny is African-American, and wears a red football helmet with a white stripe in the middle. *David is tall and has brunette hair that covers his eyes. *Ashley has sandy blonde hair while wearing a pink bow. *Ogie (similar to "Hoagie" but without the letter "H" ), is chubby, and has dark brown pigtail braided hair tied in a red hair-tie, and wears glasses. Personality The Delightful Children from Down the Lane are emotionless, creepy, and evil, but delightful. They were more emotionless and cool-minded in the first few seasons, unless their plans were thwarted by the Kids Next Door. In later seasons, they show more emotion such as irritation and fear, and become more insane in destroying their enemies. Even though they act as one single being, they acknowledge that they are 5 seperate people that have individual names (as proved in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.), and can act individually. When startled, the Delightful Children become disoriented and briefly cease their synchronization with each other. Trivia *The Delightful Children are similar to both the possessed alien children from Village of the Damned ''and ''Children of the Damned and the children from John Wyndham's novel The Midwich Cuckoos. *Lenny was the first of the DCFDTL to have his name known to the audience, in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.. *Although the viewing audience know the Delightful Children's individual names, Lenny and David are the only ones who are actually adressed by these names over the course of the series. Bruce's name was confirmed in a tie in comic book. *Ashley and Ogie are considered fan names. *On a similar matter, Sector V does a perfect impersonation of the Delightful Children as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. (to which Lenny comments, "Hey, you guys are good at this!"). This may be a reference to how Numbuhs 1, 4 & 5 are voiced by the same actors as the DCFDTL. *In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.T.W.O., one of the Delightful Children's eyes are seen not to be sky blue along with the others when he was looking up (David). As well when his pants were being ripped off by Sector V in Operation: B.U.T.T.. But throughout the series, his eyes are hidden by his long hair and/or eyes remain sky blue. *The Delightful Children seem to display some acting skills as seen in Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. when they were disguised as Sector V. *It is never shown what happened when Father delightfulized Sector Z and their reaction. *The Delightful Children in rare situations can split up, as seen in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. *The DCFDTL share skin colors and body types with the Sector V operatives: **Bruce has the same skin as Numbuh 1 and the body type of Numbuh 4. **Ashley has Numbuh 2's skin and Numbuh 3's body type. **David shares Numbuh 3's skin tone and Numbuh 5's body type. **Lenny shares Numbuh 5's skin tone with a similar body type to Numbuh 1. **Ogie shares Numbuh 4's skin color and Numbuh 2's body type. *In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., the DCFDTL password to the coffee rig is sheep, because they act like sheep. *Ogie is the only one of the five who has never spoken individually, even during their temporary reprive of the Delightfulization. Although, some may argue that out of the five, Ogie has the strongest voice, as hers can always be heard clearly. *Despite being the smallest, Bruce seems to have the deepest voice of the five. *No explanation is ever given as to why Lenny wears a helmet. *Although as "the perfect children" who are supposed to obey all adults (notably Father), they were shown to disobey his orders when he was in a depressed state, implying that they refuse to obey an adult if they are considered weak. *Because they don't speak in unison when frightened or nervous, its reasonable to assume that the Delightfulization weakens slightly when their individual emotions surface. *Ogie appears to be shorter than Bruce most of the time, but she is sometimes seen to be taller in certain episodes. *Because Sector Z has been considered lost for many years now, and the Delightful Children never seem to age, it is reasonable to assume that they may have achieved biological immortality, or at least life-long youth, through their unique Delightfulization. This is rather ironic, considering that the Delightful Children's main ambition is to grow up. *When the effects of the Delightfulization are reversed in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Ogie is the only one who is not given her own "Moment" in the movie, unlike the other four, who have their own moments. *David's eyes are green when he is a regular operative, yet, when he was changed back, he had blue eyes. *Because they have much more individual freedom in the earlier seasons, including the ability to separate from their regular formation, their hive-mind ways may have been a simple running-gag originally intended to be a gimmick, rather than a forced function from their Delightfulization. *Despite apparently fearing Father, they have been shown to physically overpower him when he seemingly turns on them, as they did in Operation: Z.E.R.O. *In Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. ''Lenny is shown to be wearing a mouthbrace beneath his helmet, and he may wear his helmet to keep it from getting damaged. *In ''Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. ''Lenny's Brace/Helmet can morph on his face. *The individual members of DCFDTL have very similar features to the members of Sector V: **Bruce, the leader, is a near-lookalike of Numbuh 1. **Ogie resembles a female version of Numbuh 2. **Ashley seems to be the opposite of Numbuh 3. **David appears to be a taller version of Numbuh 4. **Lenny has a similar skin tone to Numbuh 5. See Also *DCFDTL's Birthday-Cake Plights *Sector Z Gallery dcfdtl posing like a boss.png|Posing like a Boss(s) (''Operation: I.T.) Delightful Children.png|From The Grim Adventures of KND It's Over Nigel Uno.png|"It's over Nigel Uno!" DelightfulChildren.png|From Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. DCFDTL_as_Sector_V_by_cutelittledizzymae.jpg|As Sector V from_Down_The_Lane.jpg|Delightful Children smiling Delightfullsscared.jpg|Delightful Children is scared sectorzishot.jpg|Long lost members of The KND Sector Z Delightful Children.jpg Images .jpg|From Operation: B.U.T.T. images (15).jpg|That's 'Down The Lane'! images (16).jpg|Oh No! images (17).jpg|The Delightful Children first appearence in Operation: C.A.K.E.D. Images (19).jpg|''So Long Kids Next Meal huhuhuha'' images (20).jpg|Mad DCFDTL tumblr_ma3zgspVmS1r70pc7.png|Smug DLCBirthday.png|In Operation: C.A.K.E.D-T.H.R.E.E. Delightfuls5.png|In Operation: C.R.I.M.E. Vlcsnap-2012-03-25-21h59m57s17.png|Numbuh 4 Lifting The Delightful Children Vlcsnap-2012-03-25-22h02m12s35.png|From Operation L.O.V.E. Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-16h46m22s208.png father dcfdtl cameo.jpg|Cameos from Op: B.R.I.D.G.E. Category:Villains Category:Child Villains Category:Characters Category:Operatives Category:Males Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Delightfulized Children Category:American Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:Family Members Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Uno Family Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Deceased